Red Ocean/Dialogues
Bacchus Kysaimai: So, everyone's here? Alyh Uruzuki: Today will be a unique challenge, no additional. Yukiteru Onama: So.... No additional challenges? Interesting. Bacchus Kysaimai: All of you, if you have something to ask, speak now, we'll soon go to Nusa Dua. Eduardo Midas: Why do not immediately reveal the challenge? Alyh Uruzuki: Everything is more fun when you see when you need. The time will pass slow. Luna Sayynonyte: Why will have only a challenge instead of usually two or three? Bacchus Kysaimai: The first challenge is interesting enough. We do not need another. Yukiteru Onama: Can you wake Alwyn? She needs to be awake to do the challenge. Bacchus Kysaimai: Wake her up for yourself. Alerquina Endrok: I help you. Captain " I betrayed my terrorist girlfriend " Alyh Uruzuki: Let's go. To the car, we will go to Nusa Dua. (The seven participants divide on three cars and go to Nusa Dua) Nusa Dua Beach 13:20 Luna Sayynonynte: Interesting. Alerquina Endrok: Cool boats... Bacchus Kysaimai: The challenge is simple. Alyh Uruzuki: Those boats are equipped with one Harpoon Gun, each one with eight harpoons Eduardo Midas: If we only need five bells, why eight harpoons? Bacchus Kysaimai: Three are for personal use. Luna Sayynonynte: And if we don't want to shoot the bells? Bacchus Kysaimai: Do you remember Gui Saknied? Alerquina Endrok: That guy? He barely lasted a week here. Luna Sayynonynte: Thinking about it ... Where he is, I'm sure in the flood I saw him survive. Bacchus Kysaimai: He was slain by us. Alyh and I killed him, he wanted to quit the game, and as you seven know, quitting the game is not allowed. Jonh Erick: So if we don't hit five of the eight bells, we will die? Alyh Uruzuki: Practically yes. Yukiteru Onama: Ok... Where is Frosthearth? Bacchus Kysaimai: I do not know either. She did not show up today. Alyh Uruzuki: Everyone, goes to the boats. Yukiteru Onama: We need wake up Alwyn. Bacchus Kysaimai: Wake her up by yourself. Alerquina Endrok: Let's grab her and throw her in the water. (Alerquina and Yukiteru take Alwyn by the legs and throw her into the water.) (Alwyn wake up, confused, struggling out of the water) Alwyn Halmy: (Gasp) Where I am? Alwyn Halmy: Yukiteru? Alerquina Endrok: Hey, you're awake, get a boat and we'll shoot bells. Alwyn Halmy: What is going on? Yukiteru Onama: Take a boat. Try don't die. Ask the agents. (After another explication, all participants are on their proper boats) Bacchus Kysaimai: Are you all ready? Yukiteru Onama: I have a question. In my opinion, some boats are better than others. Alyh Uruzuki: You must be imagining things boy. (Alyh Uruzuki aimed a pistol at the sky and started firing.) Alyh Uruzuki: Go! Go! (All boats begin to move towards the bells) POV Yukiteru Onama's Boat Yukiteru Onama: Strangely ... I think that I should form a alliance with someone, for keeping the survival... Yukiteru Onama: But who could it be? ... Yukiteru Onama: A bell! (A boat collides with the Yukiteru boat) Yukiteru Onama: What the? (Jonh Erick appear) Jonh Erick: So I found Yukiteru Onama, trying to escape as if nothing was between us. You know, you still owe me something. Yukiteru Onama: Pff, like what? (Shows the cut that Yukiteru made in his arm) Yukiteru Onama: Interesting. Jonh Erick: Screw you! (Jonh Erick run in the direction of Yukiteru, trying to attack him) (Yukiteru gets a Knife and duel with Jonh Erick) (The boat gets closer to one of the bells) Yukiteru Onama: I deal with you later! (Yukiteru run into the Harpoon Gun, and with luck, he hit the first bell) Jonh Erick: Stop trying refuse your destiny! Yukiteru Onama: Get over it dude! (Push Jonh Erick from the boat, and he falls into the water) Jonh Erick: Yukiteru! You will pay! You will pay! Yukiteru Onama: Yeah: right... Let's see this in our next encounter. POV Alerquina Endrok Boat Alerquina Endrok: (Thinking): So I just need shoot five bells? That's quite easy for a challenge... (Something colide with Alerquina's boat) Alwyn Halmy: Even if I lose the challenge, I will take someone with me! Alerquina Endrok: Dang it Alwyn! Since Yukiteru don’t do your orders now you are acting like a retarded! Alwyn Halmy: This don’t interest to you Alerquina, is my business! (Alwyn run with one of the harpoons in hands, trying to attack Alerquina) (Alerquina takes down Alwyn with a quick movement) Alerquina Endrok: You are nothing like before, where is that Alwyn that controlled the others, that have a personal puppet!… Where is she?! (Alwyn Halmy gets up, cleans the dust and starts running in the direction of Alerquina) Alwyn Halmy: Stills her, but with diferences. (Alwyn and Alerquina start to fight without weapons) (The boat starts to change the direction and course of the boat) Alerquina Endrok: Ok Alwyn, time's up! (Alerquina Endrok push Alwyn and run to change the direction of the boat, succeeding) (Alwyn still is running after Alerquina) (A Harpoon sound is heard) Alwyn Halmy: You will not shoot me! Alerquina Endrok: That's It! (Alerquina Endrok run and tackle down Alwyn, throwing her in the water) Alwyn Halmy: That will be it!? Alerquina Endrok: Try to improve Alwyn. You've been better. POV Eduardo Midas Boat. Eduardo Midas (thinking): I've already hit 5 bells maybe I can pass this challenge without any problem ... (Alwyn approaches Eduardo's boat and starts to climb up the boat) Eduardo Midas: Alwyn, Alwyn, Alwyn. What are you doing here? Alwyn Halmy: It's complicated... (Alwyn finish climbing the boat and start to talk with Eduardo Midas) Alwyn Halmy: The fact is, since Yukiteru stopped helping me and began to act for himself. And I'm starting to think he and Luna have been getting more involved lately, like a alliance or something. Eduardo Midas: If he stopped following you, he discovered the truth. Alwyn Halmy: Screw you. Alwyn Halmy: Anyway, you want do a alliance with me? I need someone to help me. Eduardo Midas: Right then. Let's see how you will stay with this alliance. Eduardo Midas: I am trying to do the challenge right. So don't try to kill me. Alwyn Halmy: ... Idiot... Eduardo Midas: So, why did you choose me? There's way more people that is more powerful then me. Alwyn Halmy: Because you are the closest boat. And, if I ally with Luna, the things would go chaotic. Eduardo Midas: Well, choose Alerquina, Jonh, Jenipher, or... Eduardo Midas: Thinking now. Many have died here, those seven are the only ones here. Alwyn Halmy: All the nine others were not strong enough, and soon another one will be eliminated. Eduardo Midas: Hey... Why are we here anyways? Alwyn Halmy: Good question. We all woke up two days before the kill spring began. But the question is... How were we brought here? Eduardo Midas: Hey look! A bell! (Midas and Alwyn go to the Harpoon gun shoot the bell.) Alwyn Halmy: Ah... Since we are in the same boat, it counts as two players, so let's just hit the bells and we are just fine. Eduardo Midas: I hope that you are right. POV Jenipher Aslerk Boat Jenipher Aslerk: Only two bells missing ... Maybe I can win this challenge without any problem. ???: Have not you learned that you should never challenge the fate? (Jenipher Aslerk turn around slowly) Jenipher Aslerk: (Scared tone) ...Luna? Luna Sayynonynte: But what is this? An adult afraid of a child? What a shame. Luna Sayynonynte: Still, I want make a deal with you. Jenipher Aslerk: A deal? What is it? Luna Sayynonynte: We do a temporary alliance, only to win this challenge. Jenipher Aslerk: Sounds good to me... (Several minutes later...) Jenipher Aslerk: Luna, we did it! We hit 5 the bells... Luna? Luna Sayynonynte: As I said, a temporary alliance. Jenipher Aslerk: But, but... You said that would be until the end of the challenge... Luna Sayynonynte: His stupidity is equivalent to that of Annie Rodrigues. Impressive. (Luna picks up a sharp piece of wood, and begins to stand in an attacking position) Luna Sayynonynte: LET'S TURN SEVEN TO SIX!!! (Luna run in the direction of Jenipher, trying to stab Jenipher!!!) Jenipher Aslerk: No!!! (Jenipher try to block the attack of Luna...) (Blood drop in the boat, slowly...) Luna Sayynonynte: Ah... That's a shame ... You blocked my attack. It was to reach your heart. Luna Sayynonynte: Anyway, since the boat is counted 5 bells, is enough to win the challenge. Luna Sayynonynte: So... (Luna grab Jenipher by the hair as she tries to hold the spilled blood and throw Jenipher into the water) Luna Sayynonynte: You are weak. (Another Boat collides with Luna/ Jenipher's boat) Alwyn Halmy: Luna, do you want to do a alliance with me and Midas? Luna Sayynonynte: Why should I? Alwyn Halmy: Maybe defeat Yukiteru ... Take revenge. Luna Sayynonynte: Hah... Luna Sayynonynte: I'm happy that way. I do not want you to interfere in his evolution process, he has stopped depending on you. And it was his fault to leave him in that well. Luna Sayynonynte: Yukiteru is a waterfall. You are the stone stopping the flow. Eduardo Midas: Luna I wan- Luna Sayynonynte: You are still sad because I killed your girlfriend? Eduardo Midas: As I was saying, the waterfall have stones for stopping her to go... More then necessary. Luna Sayynonynte: Wrong, and enough of that "Waterfall" thing. Luna Sayynonynte: But... Look at the water. (Eduardo, Alwyn and Luna look at the Jenipher at the water, some meters away, still trying stopping the blood) Luna Sayynonynte: BUT WHEN THE STONE IS REMOVED, THE WATER CAN FLOW NORMALLY! (Luna run into Alwyn, with the same wood used to attack Jenipher) Alwyn Halmy: Luna, please listen! Luna Sayynonynte: Heh..! (Luna turns and hits Alwyn in the stomach, making a cut with certain depth.) (Alwyn Halmy falls to the ground, bleeding with the piece of wood in the stomach...) POV Jonh Erick Boat (A body was floating in the water, it looked like Jenipher...) Jonh Erick: A body? ... (Jonh Erick get the floating body and put it on the boat...) Jonh Erick: Jenipher, Jenipher! (Jenipher, still with the sharp piece of wood in her, talk and answer.) Jenipher Aslerk: Jonh? You saved me? Thanks... Jonh Erick: Even if I killed your partner, you still thanks me? Jonh Erick: Still I dont trust you. (Jonh Erick get a scissors and wildly attacks Jenipher) Jenipher Aslerk: No! WA- ... Jonh Erick (On Audio Device): ' Bacchus and Alyh, Jenipher is dead. Alyh Uruzuki '(On Audio Device): Nice work. Luna Sayynonynte (On Audio Device): 'So you killed her? That was my job. Bacchus Kysaimai '(On Audio Device): 'Ok, everyone back to the beach. Alwyn Halmy '(On Audio Device): 'What? We have not even finished the challenge of the eight bells. Alyh Uruzuki '(On Audio Device): 'Change of plans. Back to the beach. '(Between thirty and forty minutes, the players appear) Alwyn Halmy: What was the reason for the challenge being canceled so suddenly? Bacchus Kysaimai: It's going to snow soon, and we do not want you to get sick. Luna Sayynonynte: There's something really wrong here. Alyh Uruzuki: It's just your imagination, we just want to take care of you guys. Bacchus Kysaimai: Ok, everyone to the cars. We will go back to the city. Eduardo Midas: That stupid city? Come on! Alerquina Endrok: I lost my knife, I'll search, must have fallen as I left the boat. I'll be back. (Alerquina go to the woods next to the beach, searching the knife) Alerquina Endrok: Yes! My knife... Now I can go back to that stupid ga- (Alerquina hear someone talking on the woods) Alyh Uruzuki: Do you still think it's okay to continue this game? Everyone will die in the end anyway. Bacchus Kysaimai: A winner or not, they will die in our hands. But it's still ineresting to watch this gigantic chess game, they are just peons. Alerquina Endrok: ...! (Alerquina stumbles into a vineyard, doing a loud sound) Alyh Uruzuki: There is someone here?! Did they hear? Bacchus Kysaimai: Even so, if any of them listened, the other players would not hear this "Lie". Alerquina Endrok (Thinking): That's no good! That's no good... I need tell the other players, but as they say, they will not believe me... Alerquina Endrok (Crawling on the floor to avoid noise): I need go back to the car... Yukiteru Onama: Did you find your knife? Alerquina Endrok: Yeah... Yeah... (The cars are with three people each, and one of they, being: Yukiteru, Luna and Alerquina) (Alerquina is sleeping tired) Luna Sayynonynte (Whispering): Yukiteru, I want talk with you. Yukiteru Onama (Whispering): What is it? Luna Sayynonynte (Whispering): Since we are the strongest player on this game now. Do you want to make a alliance? Yukiteru Onama (Whispering): Sounds ok to me... But that would be a secret? Luna Sayynonynte (Whispering): Yeah sure. About that supposed "snow" that will appear, what you will do about it? Yukiteru Onama (Whispering): I know a place in that city... End of Chapter 10, go to the next chapter. Extra Clip / GIF The Death of Jenipher Aslerk. I know that is not a boat, but it was fine. https://giphy.com/gifs/b3NT5FuYhf7Z6